Trapped
by Casdin
Summary: Yang finally lost control of her semblance and succumbed to a violent rage. The aftermath was she was emitted into an asylum until she improves. Ruby always visits Yang in hopes she will recover... but this visit turns out to be a little different. Note this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby stepped off the airship and started to walk towards the asylum that held her sister. Ever since Yang lost control of her semblance, she started having aggressive and violent behavior and lashed out at almost everyone. Even her own team. Ruby loved Yang dearly but also saw the worse end of Yang's fury. She just wished she could have Yang back to normal.

She walked towards the doors, as shes done for the past 3 months. Each visit, Ruby's hopes for Yang to recover nosedived. She never touched or lashed at Ruby, just all the other patients and staff. Her last visit Security personnel had to restrain her when a Doctor tried speaking to Yang. _'Are you ever going to get better Yang'_ Ruby thought as she pushed opened the double doors.

"Good morning! How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Ruby Rose checking in to visit Yang Xiao Long" Ruby quickly said.

She nodded as she searched the name for scheduled visits "Alright dear" She started, "From what this says, Miss Xiao Long had an escort of security bring her into the visiting area, you may still visit her, but you just have to check with security first"

"Oh..okay, Thanks!" Ruby walked past the front desk and towards the visiting section. _'What did she do this time to have guards escort her, they never needed to before'_ Ruby thought as she approached the guard. The guard was a very large man dressed in black military clothes with a tactical vest on, with his hand on his collapsible baton.

"Morning Jones!" Ruby happily said. She only knew the security personal names. Mainly because she sees them the most on her visits.

"Morin' Miss Rose, your sister is in room 3, we had to escort her today since she almost took the head off a nurse this morning." The guard said.

Ruby was shocked "Oh my god, is the nurse okay?" Ruby said.

Jones rubbed his head for a moment, "Yeah the nurse is fine, She mainly just yelled. No physical contact this time" Ruby sighed in relief, maybe Yang's condition was improving, usually she breaks a few bones when she yells.

"Okay thank you for telling me Jones!" Ruby said as she started towards lounge room where Yang was held. As she walked in, Yang was playing with a small red stress ball. As she tossed it in the air, Yang noticed Ruby and froze, after a short second the ball landed on Yang's head and she rushed to give Ruby a bear hug.

"Yang!" Ruby said "Can't.. breathe!" Yang released the pressure but still held Ruby close.

"Heh, sorry Rubbes. I just really really really missed you" Said yang as she kissed Ruby on the forehead multiple times.

"Bleh!" Ruby pushed Yang off and wiped her forehead off, "You saw me yesterday!"

"I know.." Yang started as she rubbed the back of her head, "I just really miss seeing you everyday"

Ruby sighed "I know Yang.. I miss seeing you everyday too. How're you feeling today?" Ruby asked.

"Better-ish? I did blow up on a nurse who started questioning me, BUT! I didn't hit her!" Yang quickly said.

Ruby smiled "I know the guard out front told me you just yelled but didn't hit her, that means you're controlling it right?"

"I hope so..I hate this place so much. Everyone treats me like i'm a ticking time bomb and this one girl purposely tries to enrage me and I can't explain it because they think it's just me losing control again.." Yang said as she slumped into the couch, hands covering her face.

Ruby sat next to Yang and pulled her into a small hug "I know but hey! Look on the bright side! You didn't harm anyone so that must mean you're getting better!" Ruby said with a huge grin on her face.

Yang looked at her and a small smile forced "Yeah you're right!" She pulled Ruby into a bear hug again. "I'm getting better for you!" Ruby squirmed out of the hold and stood up.

"OKAY! Now that I can breathe again, What did you want to do today!" Ruby said with her hands on her sides.

Yang's stomach growled. "Breakfast?" Yang suggested. Ruby's armed deflated and she slumped down. "You haven't ate yet?" She asked.

Yang blushed slightly "Heh heh. I was sorta wanted to see you that I forgot to eat anything" She started to rub the back of her head again.

Ruby sighed and face palmed lightly "Go get yourself some food, i'll wait here and think of stuff we can do while i'm here."

"Sounds good!" Yang walked out of the room while Ruby slumped on the couch and pulled out her scroll checking recent messages.

A few from Weiss, One from Blake inviting her on a date, Ruby blushed at this slightly. Her and Blake have been dating since last month. At first Ruby thought of it as pity because of Yang but, it soon proved it was out of interest rather than sympathy.

A few moments later, Ruby heard the door open up, "Hey about time Yan-" Ruby stopped mid-sentence when she saw that the person who came in was not Yang. But some girl she's never seen before. A tri-colored young girl with an abnormal hair color mixed with brown, pink and white. _'She looks like a freakin' Ice cream cone'_ Ruby mused herself to her own comment

After a few still moments Ruby spoke up, "Uhh. Hi there! Are you lost or som-" She was immediately as the tri-colored girl grabbed her by the collar and forced Ruby into a kiss.

Ruby remained wide-eyed until the girl pulled back and smirked before bolting out of the room.

"What just… happened.." Ruby remained still and dumbstruck until Yang returned with her food.

Yang noticed her sister shocked and dropped her tray and rushed to Ruby's side.

"Ruby?! What's wrong? What happened?" Ruby blinked a few times before finally responding.

"Some..girl just..kissed me.." Ruby said slowly still unsure of what happened only moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Yang roared in anger to the fact that someone in this looney bin dared to touch let alone KISS her baby sister.

"Yang!" Ruby said, "Calm down before they think you're going to harm someone!" Ruby pleaded with her blood raged sister.

Yang shut her eyes and took deep breaths from her nose. After a few moments her eyes returned to lulic and she had a worried expression.

"I'm okay… i'm okay. I'm not going to lose control. I'm okay." Yang said closing her eyes again and sitting down on the sofa. After a few silent minutes she finally spoke.

"What happened Ruby?" She said softly

Ruby was shaking slightly at her sister's combustion into rage, but soon relaxed once she saw she was calming herself for her sake.

"Well… I-I was waiting for you to return and.. I w-was checking my scroll for messages to pass the time...a-and this girl walked in and sh-" She was cut off before finishing

"What. Girl. What did she look like?" Yang demanded, looking serious.

"Um.." Ruby stumbled for her words, "She was small… short… had unusual hair color and her eyes were two different colors.."

Yang's eyes widen with horror as her sister described the girl. It was the same little fiend who was purposely harassing her during group sessions just to make her flip out. Yang immediately shut her eyes and started taking deep breaths to relax and prevent herself from turning into the monster that landed her here in the first place.

"Y-yang?" Ruby started, unsure if her sister was going to lash out again.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. That girl. She's the one who's been giving me hell and making my stay here worse." Yang said without opening her eyes. "And now.. that little..monster.. dared to violate my little sister under my nose just to spite me." Yang started to rock herself back and forth and clutched onto the armrest of the couch with enough force to make holes.

Ruby saw this and sat down next to Yang and wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm okay Yang.. Please don't let this ruin our visit and don't let this make things worse.. you're doing so much better and i'm sure if you keep it up they'll see you aren't a danger anymore and let you go." Ruby whispered, withholding small amounts of tears that were forming under her eyes.

Yang opened her eyes and saw that Ruby was starting to tear up. She wrapped one arm around her and held her close.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'll be fine and I'll keep it cool for you" Yang smiled as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Now lets do something to help us forget this!" Yang jumped up still holding Ruby under her arm.

"Y-Yang! Put me down!" Ruby said both giggling and scared to be dropped.

After a few hours of games, telling jokes or Ruby telling her how her new relationship with Blake was, Yang was happy that she had a great sister to help her get through this. Sadly though.. visiting hours were up and Ruby had to head back to Beacon. Leaving Yang alone again.

"I'll miss you Ruby…" Yang said holding Ruby close.

"I'll be back tomorrow after classes around the afternoon, I promise" Ruby said with a short smile. "Just please… remain calm and get through this.."

"I will.. for you baby sis" Yang stumbled through her words as tears began to run down her face.

Ruby kissed her big sister on the forehead and headed out. Yang suddenly felt lonely and scared again.. She sat on the couch for a moment until the guard came in.

"Alright Yang" Jones said calmly "Time to head back to your room the doctor wants to check up on you"

Yang looked up at him with watery blood-shot eyes but soon wiped her eyes and stood up following Officer Jones out. It wasn't far to her room, It was basically down the hall, but it felt like an eternity for Yang. The colorless walls, the cries and mumbles of the other patients or victims as Yang calls them. They arrived at her room. Usually these rooms are shared but Yang was a special case.. in the regards of her throwing her roommate out in the first day...through the barred window.

Yang's room wasn't anything special. Just a small bed nailed to the floor. A window with a view, but nailed shut with reinforced bars, a small desk with a journal and a lamp and a simple night stand with a picture of her Father and Ruby.

Doctor Murphy was sitting at her desk smiling waiting patiently for her to sit down at her bed so they may begin.

"Good afternoon Yang. How are we feeling today so far?" The doctor started.

Yang just stared blankly at him for a moment before responding

"I'm feeling better.. I had small hiccup with a nurse this morning.. but it was just minor yelling.. I saw Ruby this morning..I'm keeping control for her so I can see her everyday." Yang almost broke down again in tears just thinking about it.

"That's great news, excluding the yelling of course but you didn't use physical violence, thats a excellent improvement" He started writing something down on his clipboard, "Well Yang, over the 3 months you've been emitted in this institute you've went from nearly straggling me to actually opening up, and you haven't had any serious outbursts with anyone"

Yang just sat there staring blankly at him clinging to every word as if he was going to say 'You're free to go' Hell, she was praying silently that he would say those words.. just so she can be with her sister again.

"That's why i'm willing to take a gamble with you Yang" That caught her attention and she sat up straight looking dead into his eyes.

"I'm going to let you go back into society and spend a full day. It can be with your sister or it could just be you, however I will be with you monitoring you. If I feel you aren't ready for society after this little experiment you will still be held here for evaluation until you are, but if I feel you are… well. You can go home sooner rather than later. Do you want to try this? If you feel you are not ready to go back out into society then jus-" Yang cut him off immediately.

"I'm ready. I want to see my baby sister again. I know I can keep it control." Yang stated firmly as she held her stare into his eyes.

The Doctor blinked a few moments at this sudden outburst of enthusiasm from her but recovered as quickly as he was stunned.

"Tomorrow Morning around 10 o'clock will we venture out and see if you really can. I shall leave a message with your sister to meet us so you can enjoy a full day with her, Is that okay with you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes.. It would be more than okay sir." Yang said.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then" He saw himself out shutting her door.

Yang was excited. She let out a huge grin and he mind started mindless running about how she can finally see and be with Ruby again and out of this god forsaken place. 'At last!' She thought 'I can finally be free!'

She laid down smiling to herself and thinking of all the things they will do once she is released.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Blake were waiting for Yang to arrive outside a simple cafe. Ruby being excited that her big sister was finally able to leave that place, left Blake exhausted considering Ruby had woken her up early in her eager attitude. To say Ruby was anxious would be an understatement of the century. She was moving in her seat and both of her let's were bouncing in the metal chair. Blake looking up from her book noticed how nervous Ruby was becoming.

"Ruby?" Blake asked but received no response, "Ruby." Still nothing. Sighing Blake ripped off a piece of her croissant and flicked it at Ruby's head. Striking its target, Ruby immediately turned in the direction the projectile was fired from.

"What'd you do that for Blake?" Ruby said with a squeamish tone.

"I tried getting your attention but had to seek other means to" She replied with a small smirk

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Blake which got a small laugh out of the raven haired girl.

"Sorry Blake for ignoring you, what'd you need" Ruby asked

"I was gonna ask if you were okay, you look both happy and scared to see Yang again." Blake replied with one eyebrow raised.

Ruby nodded, "I'm feeling both. It's been so long since Yang has been out of there and I'm very excited to spend the whole day with her and a chance for her to finally be free but…" Ruby stopped

"But what?" Blake asked curious of why the overly cheery rose suddenly stopped.

"I'm afraid… she'll lose control and snap again.." Ruby said with her head held down.

Blake frowned at this and stood up. Walking to her sad girlfriend, she wrapped one arm around Ruby and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Ruby, You told me she was getting better and your last visit you said she didn't hurt anyone" Blake reassured.

"Yeah but what if sh-" Ruby was cut short by large arms lifting her up out of the chair and into a bear hug.

"Yang!" Ruby managed to get out. Blake could only smile at the scene that had taken place before her.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she peppered her sister with kisses on the cheek, "I promise i'm nothing bad will happened today!" Yang kept Ruby in the air, practically squeezing the life out of the smaller girl.

"Uhh.. Yang?" Blake said worried that she'll crushed Ruby before they could even start their day, "You might wanna.. ease up a bit, I don't think she can breath.." Blake said.

Yang finally realized what she was done and let Ruby down gently. "Heh.. Sorry Ruby" Yang was rubbing the back of her head again at the fact she nearly crushed Ruby to death.. again.

Ruby coughed a bit regaining her breath after the life was literally sucked out of her by Yang's infamous hugs.

"It's *cough* Okay *cough* Yang" Ruby took a few moments before she regained her breath.

Ruby smiled but before she could say anything, Doctor Murphy cleared his throat to get the three girls attention.

"Well, I'd say this day is starting off well." He said with a smile. He turned his gaze towards Ruby and held out his hand, "My name's Doctor Samuel Murphy, I am your sister's Doctor when she was first emitted." Ruby shook his hand, then Blake. "I'm sure you understand the purpose behind this little experiment?" he asked. Both girls nodded in response.

"Good, If Miss Xiao Long proves she can handle being out in society again without any problems, I will have no problems letting her go home with you by the end of the day. She doesn't have any other personal effects in her room considering she took her only picture with her." He gestured to Yang as she took out the photo she kept next to her bedside.

Hearing this made Ruby smile like a madman, but before she could even act, the doctor cut in again.

"That is to say, if she proves she can handle being in society again. If don't think she is ready then she will have to stay longer until she is ready. Does everyone understand?" He asked looking at the three girls. Each one nodded.

Ruby's excitement faded slightly, noticing this Yang gave Ruby a one armed hug and smiled. Ruby returned the smile, cheery self returning to normal.

"Then lets get this day started!" Ruby said with a fist in the air. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" The other two girls said loudly, Leaving the doctor confused.

Ruby and Blake had an assortment of activities planned for their day. Specially anything that involved them being around other people. Ruby wanted this to help out Yang more than anything, proving she could handle being around others. So far she proved just that. With the exceptions of a few rude people, however Yang didn't yell or maim anyone. All that was left was dinner.

It wasn't anything that fancy, just a simple restaurant called Blue Jay's Burgers. ' _Kind of a tasteless name_ ' Yang thought, but ignored it considering how well she kept her cool today. _'Not a single problem today..told ya I would do it Ruby'_ as they were seated and ordered their food, Doctor Murphy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well Miss Xiao Long, I believe that you have proven yourself fit and able to be released back into society. I do not believe you are a danger to anyone or yourself. So you may leave with your sister after dinner." He said with a smile on her face.

Yang's mouth was open and wide eyed. She didn't know what to say. She never really thought she would be let go just like that. _'YES! YES! YES!'_ Yang screamed inside. But before Yang could say anything, Ruby had jumped from her seat and gave Yang her best of a bear hug, which compared to Yang's was nothing.

"Yang!" Ruby squealed, "You can finally come home!" Ruby's excitement was contagious as Yang began to tear up smiling as she hugged Ruby back. Blake simply smiled.

"Welcome back Yang" She said as she placed a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Thank you so much" Yang said between tears.

Murphy simply smiled "You shouldn't be thanking me, you did this yourself."

Dinner arrived and they enjoyed the meal even more with the added good news. As the bill came, Ruby left a card that Weiss gave her for the evening. _'Perks of having rich friends hehe'_ Ruby thought to herself.

"I'm going to go wash my hands before we leave" Ruby declared as she got up and went to the restroom. As she got there she looked in the mirror. She wanted to scream in happiness. All she could do was give herself a goofy smile and prevent tears of joy from streaming down her face. Ruby looked back in the mirror after washing her hands and froze. It was her. That girl from yesterday, the one who kissed her. She was standing behind Ruby a good 5 feet smirking. She slowly walked behind Ruby and placed both her arms around Ruby and whispered in her ear.

"Your lips tasted so.. sweet" She said in a soft seductive voice. "I wonder… what else do you taste like" She slowly descended her hand down Ruby's stomach. But before she could reach her goal the restroom door opened.

"Hey Ruby what's taking so… long.." Yang stopped speaking looked at the girl who was wrapped around Ruby. Ruby looked at her older sister with terrified eyes but the other girl just smiled.

"You…" Yang started with her loving lulic eyes turning blood red "You.." she walked closer to the duo. "Monster" She screamed and she punched directly at the tri-colored girl who simply stepped back, leaving Yang to collide with her sister. Yang seeing that she would hurt Ruby shifted her body and she fell to the ground. She recovered as fast as she fell looking dead in the eyes of the girl who dared to hurt Ruby.

Ruby knowing she had to stop Yang or she'll end up losing her again. Immediately grabbed Yang and pushed her out the door.

"Yang stop. Its not worth it. Just stop you can't go back. You can't leave me again!" Ruby pleaded with her.

Yang's eyes went back to lulic but still angry. She was shaking. She wanted to pumble this girl for screwing with her so much and now she was touching Ruby. She had to pay. But she didn't want to risk going back after she was doing so well. She finally was able to come home.

"This. Is. Not. Over. Bitch." Yang said coldly to the smirking girl.

Just before they left she spoke up again.

"I'll see you soon my sweet gem." She said as she blew a kiss and winked towards Ruby.

 **A/N Hey guys, did not think this would be that good but a good amount of people seem to enjoy it. Next chapters will hold a more ladybug and more tension regarding Neo. Hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, i'm gonna address the minor complaints I've received regarding the shipping between Ruby and Blake. The story isn't about them, it's simply a supporting element I came up with. The story will not revolve around them, it's mainly about Ruby and Yang only. Do not worry, if you don't like shipping, it will not ruin this story for you.**

After the incident in the restroom, Ruby had to make up an excuse of why Yang looked like she was on the verge of a killing spree, luckily the Doctor and Blake bought it and Yang was allowed to return home with Ruby.

The next few days were as normal as could be, Yang was returning to her overprotective carefree self and was allowed back into Beacon under special circumstances. Life for Yang was returning at last. However, life can never be that simple. As the days passed, Yang started seeing things. No, not things a person. Specially that girl who had it in for her when she was emitted and has a thing for Ruby just to piss her off. Everywhere she looked, she caught a glimpse of her, but each time she attempted to follow her she would vanish. Yang began to panic and turn paranoid.

' _Shes back.. Why is she back?! Why can't she just leave me alone!'_ Yang was pacing around in the dorm. The rest of the team was elsewhere leaving Yang to her thoughts.

'Why can't she let me be happy!?' Yang was screaming inside, wanting to find and crush this tormenter for attempting to ruin what she just got back. _'But what can I do? I can't punch anything if I do people will think i'm losing control'_ She went into the dorms bathroom and looked into the mirror, her eyes were a burning fury of red. She frowned. _'I look like i'm gonna murder someone too.'_ She thought as tears began to run down her face. She walked out of the bathroom and just collapsed on the floor sobbing.

'I just want to be happy.. why am I not allowed to be happy?!' Yang began to punch the floor out of frustration. Just as she was doing this, Ruby walked in. Seeing Yang she dropped her bag and rushed to her side.

"Yang? Oh my god, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ruby held Yang and watched how her sister broke down. Yang just cried more on Ruby until finally she couldn't. Her eyes were bloodshot and dry. After a moment she finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"I don't want to go back" She said softly. "I'm scared Ruby, I keep seeing.. her everywhere I look and it's driving me insane!" Ruby only hugged her sister and listened carefully.

"It'll be okay Yang.. I wont let you go back I promise" Ruby said softly.

They remained like that for what felt like hours. 'Guess i'm the older sister now' Ruby thought.

"Come on Yang" Ruby stood up with her hand sticking out. "Lets get you in bed at least, more comfortable than staying on the floor" Ruby said with a soft smile.

Yang looked at her for a moment before taking her hand. As she stood up, she looked defeated and worn down as if she was in a long baring war. Yang looked down slightly as if she was gonna start crying again but mumbled something Ruby couldn't quite understand.

"What?" Ruby said with a worried expression.

Yang looked embarrassed "Could you sleep with me tonight? I kinda.. Don't wanna be alone" Any other day Ruby would've thought this was a joke and laughed at the expense of her older sister being scared. But this isn't any other day or any other problem. Ruby smiled and nodded and guided her older sister to Yang's bunk, considering Ruby's didn't look like it would be able to hold two bodies. As they got into the bed, Yang clinged onto Ruby as if she was drowning.

"Yang, Too tight!" Ruby barely managed to squeak out. Yang lifted off some pressure.

"Sorry Ruby.." Yang said quietly.

"It's fine Yang" Ruby said. After a few moments of getting comfortable both sisters drifted into a deep slumber.

Few hours later Yang awoke to pitch black. She blinked a few times but still couldn't see a thing.

' _I don't remember the dorm getting this dark..'_ She thought as she felt around for Ruby. But she was gone. Yang started to panic but then she heard faint whispers.

"Yang…" They said "Yang…"

Yang slammed her eyes shut and covered her ears but the whispers were burrowing into her mind.

"You can't escape Yang…" They said "Were all around you.."

"No you're not! I'm dreaming! This isn't real!" Yang shouted

"Yang… Yang…" They kept saying.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Yang screamed as she opened her eyes seeing a dark figure before her. Her eyes began to turn red in pure anger.

"Yang.. Yang.. "It started to say

"I said.. SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of hers lungs as she lunged at the dark figure. As she punched it it fell to the floor. She jumped on top of it and started punching it repeatedly.

"Shut up! Get out of my head! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She was screaming.

"YANG!" A different voice was heard, It was Ruby's. Yang stopped mid punch and froze.

"YANG STOP IT!" Ruby's voice screamed. Yang's vision went to black then cleared up. She was on the floor. She was punching the ground screaming. Yang's eyes went back to lulic as she scanned around her surroundings. It was her dorm.

"Wha..How did I.. Where was I?" Yang said in a confused tone.

Ruby as at her side holding her arm. She looked as if she was crying. Blake and Weiss were looking at Yang, almost terrified they would be hit if they came close.

"You tell us!" Weiss snapped. "You just started screaming and punching the floor!"

"I.." Yang was cut off. 

"What has gotten into you, you big brute!" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss stop it!" Ruby said still looking at Yang.

Weiss rolled her eyes but remained silent. Yang sat on her knees still looking at the floor. She finally turned to Ruby.

"I was.. in darkness.. and.. there was a this.. thing saying things to me.. I just lost it and started hitting it" Yang said.

"So. You had a nightmare." Weiss said bluntly.

Yang looked at her and frowned. "Yeah.. I guess."

Ruby gave Weiss a cold stare that basically said 'Shut up' and turned back to Yang to hug her.

"It's okay Yang…"Ruby said softly. "You're okay Yang." Blake and Weiss decided it would be best to leave the sisters and left the dorm.

Ruby and Yang sat in silence for a few moments. Ruby finally spoke up.

"Wanna go for a walk and get some air?" She asked.

Yang didn't say anything but simply nodded. They changed out of their nightwear and into their regular attire.

They walked around Beacon, no real destination in mind just to clear Yang's thoughts and help her relax. After what felt like hours they finally sat down on a bend facing a garden. Yang turned to face Ruby, but her gaze was fixated into something in the distance.

"Ruby? What are you look-" Yang turned her to face in the direction she was facing only to see her. The tri-colored girl who was terrorizing Yang. She was sitting in the garden, holding a rose to her nose. She turned to face the sisters. Putting on her infamous smirk.

Yang began to shake violently. "Her…" her hands turning into fists as her eyes turned red.

Ruby turned and looked at Yang "Yang.. please-" She was cut off by Yang punching the ground and then charging at the colorful girl. "I WILL KILL YOU" She yelled. She lifted her arm up getting ready to swing but as soon as the hand was going to lay contact to its target she jumped up and dodged Yang, leaving her to crash into the grass. Yang recovered and charged at her again only to fail and land face first into the blades of grass. When Yang recovered this time, she was gone and sitting next to Ruby with one arm outstretched and pulling her closer. Ruby was struggling to get out of her grip but was heeding no progress. Yang even more furious than before got up and ran towards them

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" She screamed as she charged. She lifted her arm up and prepared to hit her. Seeing this she forced Ruby in front of her and let her take the blow from the brawler.

Yang seeing this couldn't react in time, punched her sister straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the younger girl.

"Ruby!" Yang said as her eyes changed into lulic. "Oh my god!" She fell to her knee and grabbed Ruby. She turned to face the tri-colored bitch that made her hit her baby sister, but she was gone. She vanished… Again but not without really hurting Yang.

"Yang.." Ruby said coughing horribly

"Ruby I'm so-" She saw blood in Ruby's hands. She was coughing up blood. "Oh god!" Yang said in horror. "I gotta get you to the infirmary!" She picked up Ruby and started to run back inside.

"Hang on baby sis. Hang on. Oh god what have I done!" Yang was rushing down the halls straight into the medical wing. Ruby didn't respond. Her eyes shut. This made Yang panic even more as she ran. _'Please be okay! Please be okay! Oh god im so sorry Ruby!'_

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me watcha think!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Ruby fell victim to Yang's accidental strike. Ruby was still in the infirmary due to excessive internal injuries but would recover. Yang spent each second of the day by Ruby's bedside. Refusing to go to class despite the nurses and teammates requests. She refused to just forget what she did to do sister. Even if it was by accident. Ruby had forgiven her and attempt to reassure Yang that it wasn't her fault and it was just an accident. How could Yang just forgive and forget? She hurt Ruby. She hurt and hospitalized the only person who cares so much about her. Who helped her when she needed it most.

Yang sat at Ruby's bedside, looking down at her sister as she slept. _'What kind of a person would hit her own sister.. I shouldn't have lost it.. I should have just stopped or tried to avoid Ruby.. I should've been faster...'_ Yang was in a mental battle with herself again.

Ruby shifted her in sleep, slowly opening one eye lazily.

"Yang..?" She said in a yawn, "Why are you still awake.." She asked.

"I.. don't know.. I feel horrible still.." Yang tilted her head down in shame.

Ruby frowning, pulled the covers off and took her big sister's hand.

"Yang.. please.. It wasn't your fault. Please just stop blaming yourself for this. I'm going to be fine. The nurse said I can leave in the morning." Ruby said.

Yang remained silent, only nodding but not lifting her head up to meet the worried silver eyes. How could she? She was the one who put her sister her, and she knew it.

Ruby sighed and grasped Yang's hand tighter and pulled on it. "Yang. I am temporarily revoking your 'older sister' title and assuming responsibility as your leader and now big sister." Ruby declared. "Now as your leader and big sister. You." She pulled harder on Yang's arm. "Will. Come. To. Bed. This. Instant!" Ruby said in between pulls. Yang looked at her with a smile

"Fiiiiinnee" She said with a small smile. Yang joined her sister in bed and held Ruby close to her, burying her face in the brunette's hair.z

"I'm still sorry Ruby.." Yang said softly.

"Shush! Sleep child!" Ruby said

Yang chuckled a little bit before falling asleep. The next morning Yang awoke alone in the infirmary bed. Confused she sat up stretching. She looked around the room. _'Where'd Ruby go?'_

She thought. Her school uniform was still laid out on the chair next to the bed. Yang got up and left the small room. The nurse was gone as well.

"Where is everyone?" Yang said. She left the infirmary and looked down the halls. Empty not a single sign of life.

"Hello?" She said loudly. Only response she received was her echo from the dead halls.

She started walking down the halls towards the dorm wing of Beacon. 'Maybe everyone's still asleep? Maybe there's some holiday today I forgot.. but where'd Ruby go?' Yang wasn't finding the answers to her mental questions as she got further to the dorms. Upon arriving she unlocked the door with her scroll and walked in. No one was there. The beds were made but everyone's stuff was still in its place.

"What the hell…" Yang said silently. When all of a sudden she heard a scream. It sounded like Ruby.

In a panic she bolted out of the dorm and headed in a direction where she thought it came from.

"Ruby! Is that you!? Where are you?!" She yelled at the halls. Silence. She started to panic more, than there was a another scream. It sounded closer. As she ran down the halls she found herself back at the infirmary door. She stopped listening for any moment. Anything. After a moment she heard a blood curling scream from being the infirmary door.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she kicked open the door. Yang went wide eyed at the sight before her. Ruby was dead. Her mangled corpse spread across the floor with a figure standing over her. It was her. The tri-colored girl. She was covered from head to toe in red. Looking at Yang with a smirk. Pleased with herself she gave Yang a bow and jumped out the window. Yang just stood there. Mouth open. She slowly made her way to Ruby and fell on her knees. Tears running down her face she held Ruby.

"Ruby..Oh my god.." Yang started crying. Screaming Ruby's name. Her vision went black and everything became silent.

"Yang…" A mysterious voice whispered. "Yang…" It repeated.

"Yang would you wake up and stop squishing me to death!" Ruby said struggled to get out of Yang's bear hug.

Yang's eyes shot open and she saw Ruby. She was okay! She was alive! She looked mad though…

"Ruby..?" Yang said blinking.

"Yes its me! Now let me go I can't breath!" Ruby said in between breaths.

"S-sorry.. " She let Ruby go. With an audible breathing sound Ruby spoke up.

"Are you okay Yang? You look like you had a bad dream or something.."Ruby was looking at Yang with a concerned face.

"I had.. a… "She bursted into tears. "Oh my god Ruby.. I saw you dead.. I held your body and.. and.." Ruby hugged her sister.

"Shh.. it's okay Yang… I'm okay.. it was just a nightmare.." Ruby did not like the responsibility of being the 'older' sister but she had to..Yang needed big sisterly love to get her through whatever demons she was fighting. Ruby let go of Yang and fixed her eyes on Yang's. They looked broken and defeated. Not the loving lulic eyes that brought happiness in a room. No.. those were gone. Ruby frowned slightly. 

"Come on Yang. Lets get some food and try to forget this, okay?" She said with a short smile.

"Y-yeah.. okay rubbes." Yang got up with her sister.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Ruby spotted her two teammates sitting with the rest of team JNPR.

Blake saw Ruby and gave her a warming smile, Ruby seeing this blushed slightly and dragged Yang to the breakfast lines. After getting their meals they sat next to their teammates. Ruby sat next to Blake and slightly cuddled up to the darker girl. Blake smiled then turned her attention to Yang.

"How're you feeling Yang?" Her partner asked

Before Yang could reply Ruby perked up with puffed up cheeks.

"Hey! I was the one in bed!" Ruby pouted

Yang smiled softly and turned her attention back to her partner.

"I'm getting by. I'll be okay. Im sure" She said with a smile.

Blake looked at her for a moment before nodded slowly turning her attention back to Ruby. Everyone chatted idly except for Yang. She was lost in her thoughts again. She hadn't even noticed that she actually ate anything, she was just so lost in thought. Looking at something that no one else could see. She was finally free from her trance when Ruby shook her.

"Yang! Remnant to yang!" Ruby was waving her hand in front of Yang's face.

"Huh? Wha?" Yang said completely confused.

"I saaaid do you want to go to Vale with me?" Ruby said in her normal cheery voice.

Yang smiled and nodded "Sure Rubbes. Lets go." As they got up and exited the building both girls stopped dead in their tracks. There she was again. That same smug smirk. Yang started to shake with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! WHO ARE YOU! WHY WONT YOU LEAVE US ALONE?!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs at her.

Ruby flinched at Yang's sudden burst of anger. She tried to calm Yang down until the mysterious girl finally spoke up.

"You don't even know my name?" She said with a frown, "I'm hurt.." She faked a tear drop from her face with her finger. This only mad Yang even more angry. She started to smirk again. "You can call me…" She paused looking up, "Neo… Yes you can call me Neo my dear Yang and sweet little rose." She made another wink towards Ruby. Ruby looked at Neo with a mile long stare. She herself, was tired of this girl's trouble, and with her in the way, Yang would never recover. But before Ruby could act, Yang rushed forward with the intent of murder. She lunged at Neo only to be sidestepped and kicked to the ground.

"So predictable." She said with her infamous smirk. "Then again.. I saw how you reacted back in those group sessions.. always charging head on.. no strategies. Such a brute way of thinking." She kicked Yang in the side. Ruby had a enough and released Crescent Rose. She charged at Neo with her incredible speed and slashed at her. Neo jumped back dodging her attack.

"Aww why must you bring such violence in our relationship my sweet rose" Neo put on a hurt face.

"We! are not! In! a! Relationship!" Ruby screamed in between slashes. Neo seemed to be untouchable dodging each slash Ruby swung. Yang finally recovering from the winding kick got up and charged at Neo again. Neo seeing the second attacker sidestepped Ruby and tripped her. Yang not being able to react in time tripped over Ruby and fell towards Neo, only for her to knee Yang in the chest and roundhouse kick her to the side.

"So sad…" She said as she made her way to Ruby. Ruby attempted to get up only to be pushed back to the ground by Neo's boot.

"Now now my sweet rose.. That wasn't very nice what you did. I'm gonna have to punish you.." She said with a purr in her voice. Yang recovering and seeing this, Picked up a bench and threw it at Neo. Unsuspecting this the benech collided with Neo and knocked her straight on the ground. Seeing the opportunity, Yang charged and got ontop of Neo before she could recover and act.

"You…" Yang said with a murderous voice. "Will not.. Harm ME ANYMORE!" She started punching Neo repeatedly in the face. Ruby watched, horrified at what her sister was doing but couldn't move. She was scared in place at what was happening before her.. Her big sister beating on someone with murderous intent. After what felt like hours, Yang stopped punching. Her knuckles covered in fresh blood. She got off of Neo's body and felt on the ground breathing hard. Ruby crawled to Yang.

"Y-yang.." She was unsure how to react to what just happened.

Yang looked at Ruby's silver eyes "It's over Ruby.." Yang said with a smile.

"She won't harass us anymore.. I.. I.." She fell to the ground vision blacking out.

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby's voice was disappearing.

She was in darkness again. All alone.

"Yang." she heard voice. It was familiar

"Yang. Wake up." Said the voice. She looked for where the voice was coming from and saw light. After blinking a few times she was in an infirmary. In front of was Doctor Murphy.

"Doc?" Yang blinked. "Is that you? Why are you here at Beacon?"

He frowned. Sighing he ran his hand through his grey hair and looked back at Yang.

"Yang, do you know where you are?" He asked.

"I'm..i'm at Beacon. You released me with Ruby and.. I went back home." She said.

"No..Yang.. I didn't. You.. never left the institute" He said with a frown.

Yang blinked. "No… no. I left with Ruby. You let me go home with her! You said I improved and you let me-" She was cut off by him holding up his hand.

"Yang.. this never gets easier. You never left… I never released you… You're little sister, Ruby. Died… You killed her. As well as your team. I've told you this… countless times.. and it never gets easier… I'm sorry Yang.. But.. you keep forgetting this. I'm sorry Yang." He said.

Then.. she remembered.. She killed her baby sister in her rage… She brusted into tears. Doctor Murphy frowned and got up. He's done this enough times to know she won't move for a awhile. She will cry until she falls asleep… and goes into a trance where Ruby is alive and gets her out of her. He's heard this story far to many times… and it never got easier to remind her that she is her own monster.

A few days later. Yang was sitting in the lounge room alone, playing with a stress ball. The door opened as she tossed the ball in the air. There was Ruby, with her big smile and silver eyes. As the ball hit her in the head she jumped up and hugged Ruby. Trapped in the endless cycle of Yang's mind repressing what she had done.

 **A/N Sorry if you guys were hoping for a happy ending! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
